eredimfandomcom-20200215-history
Scoundrel
|- | valign="top" | | |- | colspan="2" align="center" | |} The Scoundrel A rapscallion, a trickster, a charlatan, a swindler, and a thief. The scoundrel is a happy go lucky fortune hunter, who will stop at nothing to get whatever prize he is after, and his tendency to always find himself in deep water has earned him a knack for dealing with precarious situations. Due to a combination of quick wits, unfailing determination and sheer luck, the scoundrel always seems to pull through. A scoundrel is typically a cunning opportunist prone to risk-taking, thrill-seeking, rule-breaking, and acting on his whim. Scoundrels tend to be great at improvising and thinking on their feet, and they rarely sit idly by. They are men and women of action, who oftentimes doesn't think things through before acting. Scoundrels are usually chaotic. They love their freedom and follow their urges, even if this means breaking a few laws along the way. Scoundrels often follow Oghludar, the god of trickery, revelry and freedom. Sample Scoundrel Scoundrel Organizations 'Core Class Mechanics' The core class mechanics of the scoundrel revolves around Extraordinary Luck rerolls and Risk and Exploits. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d8 *'Armor Proficiencies:' Light armor *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword *'Alignment:' Any (although they have a high tendency to be Chaotic) *'Martial Skill Points Per Level:' 4 + Int *'General Skill Points Per Level:' 8 + Int *''' ClassSkills:' Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). *'Flux:' 3 Flux Points per level. *'Fate:' - 'Extraordinary Luck' At 1st level, as an immediate action, the scoundrel may reroll any saving throw roll and take the most favorable result of the two, before the results of the roll are revealed. The scoundrel can use this ability once per day. At 3rd level, the scoundrel can use this ability two times per day and it affects saves and/or skill checks. At 5th level, he can use this ability three times per day and apply it to saving throws, skill checks, and/or attack rolls. At 7th level, the scoundrel can use this ability four times per day and apply it to saving throws, skill checks, attack rolls, and/or damage rolls. At every odd-numbered level after 7th, the scoundrel gains an extra Extraordinary Luck reroll. Furthermore, certain scoundrel abilities gives the scoundrel extra Extraordinary Luck rerolls. 'Basic Abilities' Scoundrels select from the following basic abilities: *Acrobatic Knack (Ex): A scoundrel with the acrobatic knack ability does not suffer any armor check penalties on Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Sleight of Hand, or Stealth skill checks while wearing light armor. When he is not wearing armor, he gains a +2 competence bonus on Acrobatics and Fly skill checks. *Advantageous Avoidance (Ex): You can expend one Extraordinary Luck reroll as an immediate action to force a foe to reroll a critical hit confirmation roll. Gives the scoundrel an extra Extraordinary Luck reroll. *Amateur Alchemist: A scoundrel with the amateur alchemist ability is able to craft minor concoctions, elixirs, oils, bombs, poisons and potions, provided he has the right recipe, tools and reagents, at a reduced time and with a reduced risk of mishaps. You begin play with 3 recipes, the reagents to make one item of each recipe and alchemist's tools. (unfinished/maybe background/maybe Instant Alchemy instead) *Canny Observer (Ex): When a scoundrel with this ability makes a Perception check to hear the details of a conversation or to find concealed or secret objects (including doors and traps), he gains a +4 bonus. *Charmer (Ex): Once per day, roll two dice when using Diplomacy and take the better result. *Card Sharp (Su): Gain Deadly Dealer as a bonus ability, even if you do not meet the prerequisites. *Deadly Defense: When fighting defensively, you deal an extra 1d6 points of damage with any light weapon or with any weapon to which the Weapon Finesse ability applies (such as a rapier, spiked chain, or whip). *Dirty Fighting : +2 bonus on dirty trick attempts, no attack of opportunity. *Enhanced Luck: Gain an extra daily use of Extraordinary Luck. *Enhanced Riskbuilding: Gain 2 Risk Points instead of 1 when attacked. *Evasion (Ex): A scoundrel with the evasion ability can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the scoundrel is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. *Face in the Crowd: You can blend into crowds more easily than most. *Fast Fingers (Ex): Once per day, roll two dice when using Sleight of Hand and take the better result. *Fast Stealth (Ex): This ability allows a scoundrel to move at full speed using the Stealth skill without penalty. *Firearms Training: Gain Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearms). *Free Spirit: You gain a +2 morale bonus on saving throws made against mind-affecting effects and on all Escape Artist or grapple checks made to escape a grapple or to escape from bonds. *Hard to Fool (Ex): Once per day, roll two dice when using Sense Motive and take the better result. *Honeyed Words (Ex): Once per day, roll two dice when using Bluff and take the better result. *Illicit Barter: The scoundrel with this ability gains a +5 competence bonus on any Diplomacy checks made to buy or sell illicit or illegal goods. Also, you speak Thieves Cant and can locate a dealer in illicit and/or illegal goods within 1 hour of entering an urban area. *Improved Initiative: +4 bonus on initiative checks. *Iron Will: You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. *Lightning Reflexes: You get a +2 bonus on all Reflex saving throws. *Lucky Strike (Ex): You can expend one Extraordinary Luck reroll as a swift action to gain a +5 luck bonus on all attack rolls and damage rolls you make until the start of your next turn. Gives the scoundrel an extra Extraordinary Luck reroll. *Martial Weapon Training: Choose a type of martial weapon. You gain proficiency with that weapon. *Toughness: +3 hit points, +1 per Hit Die beyond 3. *Weapon Finesse: Use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with light weapons. *Weapon Focus: +1 bonus on attack rolls with one weapon. 'Risk and Exploits' Each time an attack attempt is made against the scoundrel he gains 1 Risk Point. He can also build Risk by performing certain daring maneuvers, such as: *Deliberately jumping down from a high ledge. *Jumping over the large gap of a spiked pit. *Free climbing a steep cliff wall. *Jumping on the back of a wild wyvern. *Running into a burning building, to rescue someone trapped inside. What does and does not qualify as a daring maneuver is entirely up to the Gamemaster's discretion, and the same goes for the amount of Risk Points rewarded. The scoundrel may expend Risk Points to modify skill checks, saving throws and attack rolls, or to use special abilities called Exploits. The Exploits are described below. 'Adrenaline Rush' At 1st level, the scoundrel can expend 2 Risk Points to temporarily increase one of his or her physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution). The selected ability score is increased by 1d4+1 points lasting for a number of rounds equal to the scoundrel's class level. At the end of the duration, the scoundrel is fatigued for 1d4+1 rounds. 'Source' 'Bolt' At 1st level, the scoundrel can expend 2 Risk Points to make their next move, double move, or run without provoking any attacks of opportunity until the end of their round. 'Source' 'Fast Attack' At 1st level, the scoundrel can expend 2 Risk Points to make 2 attacks with the same melee weapon in rapid succession as a standard action. He may direct the attacks at the same foe or at different foes. Apply a -2 penalty on both attack rolls. '''Source: Radiance RPG' 'Impromptu Proficiency' At 1st level, the scoundrel can expend 2 Risk Points to temporarily gain proficiency with a weapon and treat it as if he had the max ranks allowed by his class level in the appropriate weapon skill. The duration of Impromptu Proficiency is equal to one round per scoundrel class level. Source 'Opportune Dodge' At 1st level, the scoundrel may expend 2 Risk Points to dodge an attack of opportunity made against him, that would otherwise have hit him. 'Ignore Pain' At 2nd level, the scoundrel can expend Risk Points to ignore damage dealt to him. For every 2 Risk Points expended in this way, the scoundrel ignores 3 points of damage. 'Dauntless (Ex)' At 2nd level, a scoundrel gains a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects, including all fear effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels gained after 2nd level, to a maximum of +5 at 18th level. Source Category:Classes